Episode:The Home Front
Tom and Diana pursue the Nova group member Gary Navarro. | image = Home Front.jpg | caption = | season = Three | number = 307 | airdate = 16 Jul 2006 | writer = Craig Sweeny, Ira Steven Behr | director = Nick Copus | previous = | next = }} Synopsis Tom, Diana and a squad of NTAC agents race to the house where they believe the last member of the terrorist Nova Group, Gary Navarro, is hiding out. When they get there, however, Tom and Diana find that Gary left just moments before they arrived. Someone must have tipped him off. Meanwhile, agents from the National Security Agency bring Alana in for questioning. They believe she might have ties to the Nova Group. Back at NTAC, Tom is furious that Alana is being detained. Nina Jarvis explains that Haspelcorp, a company in the private sector, was contracted by the NSA to find any remaining individuals involved with the Nova Group. Alana is on their list, and Dennis Ryland is leading the company's investigation. NTAC soon discovers that the call that tipped off Gary Navarro came from Heather Tobey's office at the 4400 Center. But Heather was teaching a class at the time of the call. Later that night, Heather comes to see Tom and reveals that Alana was the only other person who had access to her office. Tom keeps the information to himself. When Alana is eventually released, Tom confronts her. Alana admits to placing the call but she had her reasons. Alana understands that the things Gary did were wrong, but she believes he was only trying to protect the 4400. Besides, Gary turned his back on the Nova Group after they assassinated T.J. Kim. Tom feels betrayed but can't bring himself to turn Alana in. At the 4400 Center, the NSA arrests Heather for tipping off Gary. Even if she didn't make the call, the NSA is willing to hold Heather until they find the true culprit. Unwilling to let Heather pay for her crime, Alana turns herself in. Despite what she did, Tom still loves Alana and can't bear to think of her rotting in a jail cell. He goes to Ryland and they strike a deal. Ryland will release Alana in exchange for Gary Navarro. Tom and Diana eventually catch Gary. But as they make the prisoner transfer, Tom has a change of heart about turning Gary over and double-crosses Ryland. Tom escapes with Alana and Gary, but now they are both fugitives. In the end, Tom is forced to say goodbye to Alana and she goes on the run with Gary. Meanwhile, Nikki unexpectedly comes back into Shawn's life, but when it becomes evident that Isabelle's jealously could lead to something terrible, Shawn is forced to push Nikki away. Cast and Characters * Joel Gretsch as Tom Baldwin * Jacqueline McKenzie as Diana Skouris * Mahershalalhashbaz Ali as Richard Tyler * Sharif Atkins as Gary Navarro * Conchita Campbell as Maia Skouris (credit only) * Peter Coyote as Dennis Ryland * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Isabelle Tyler * Samantha Ferris as Nina Jarvis * Patrick Flueger as Shawn Farrell * Karina Lombard as Alana Mareva * Kavan Smith as Jed Garrity * Jody Thompson as Devon Moore * Aaron Craven as NSA Agent 1 * Lloyd Adams as NSA Agent 2 * Kathryn Gordon as Heather Tobey * David MacKay as Haspel Corporation Lab Tech * Brooke Nevin as Nikki Hudson * Hilary Strang as Ryland's Assistant * Julia Tortolano as Amy Paspalis Trivia *The title has military connotations, used above all for the British Isles last line of defense in WWII. Back to Season Three Category:Season Three Episodes